a not so unexpected love
by saki-myamoko
Summary: what happens when Naruto is killed as a child, but Kyuubi saved him. Sorry. not good at summuries
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young boy, six or seven years old sits huddled in the closet corner, hiding his head as he tries to ignore the mob coming to kill him and the monster inside of him. This boy with eyes as clear and blue as the wintery sky knows that he will die tonight.

Even though so young, he feels no regrets for having to die this young. This is because he will do it for someone who he loves, and in return loves him. It is the only one who is there for him. His mother died in childbirth, and his father-- the Yondaime--sacrificed his life-- and his son's future to protect his home village; Konohonagakure. This boy; this jinchuriki with the nine tailed Kyuubi sealed within him is: Uzumaki Naruto.

Bam!

The villagers have finally broken down the door. They stream into the room as if a dam has just broken. At the front of the angry mob is a young ninja with a high ponytail and scar across his nose. He strides into the closet to drag the young jinchuriki out, and fetching a kunai, slices whisker marks into the sapphire-eyed boy before turning his back on him. Now and forever. _You deserve this,_ he thinks. _After all you murdered so many--including my parents_. This man is Umino Iruka. The nine tailed fox killed his parents and made him an orphan.

After Iruka leaves the room, the villagers mercilessly beat the young orphan into oblivion. For Naruto, everything goes black; except for two red eyes remain, slowly starting to close. This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was sealed away into Naruto by the Yondaime. In a flash, he remembers all of the memories of his container's life return to him. He remembers the whispering, the threats, the beatings; but worst of all, he remembers the loneliness his container felt until he fell into himself, and finally met Kyuubi. In this way, they connected and finally became friends. He decides. _No! I won't give up! __M__e__ and my kit had an agreement__! Neither of us will cease to exist in this corrupt world that we live in!_ And with a surge of power, Kyuubi rematerialized as his humanoid form, next to his one friend, now deceased.

A sad smile crossed his face. His skin, so alabaster seems luminescent in the moon light. His blood red locks seem maroon as they are contained in a low ponytail that falls down to his shoulder blades. His eyes dangerously flicker red to amber and back again as a single tear falls down his face. He rises and turns around, and the villagers circling him see that he only wears a pair of black baggy sweatpants. "You have all said in private" he hisses "that this child is the monster. The truth is that he wouldn't hurt a fly unless needed. He never wanted to join the academy, but had no choice. He never wanted to die. Your anbu aren't exactly the most reliable of people. Only a few of you treated him as a harmless boy. The truth is, you are the monsters, not him." With his speech finished, he gently picks up Naruto in his arms and rushes into the surrounding forests. Once there, he pushes a large amount of chakra into his former vessel, jumpstarting his heart. Naruto blearily opens his eyes, and Kyuubi embraces him. "They are the monsters, not you nor I"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Sunagakure

The moon sinks down the horizon, and a maroon-clothed, jade-eyed, red-headed young boy stares out over the sky, as still as a statue, and just as expressionless. "Shukaku," he states in a voice able to freeze blood, "Why must you have such an insatiable blood lust? If you didn't, then my father would be the only one to hate me, not my whole village."

A male approximately 6'3 steps out of the shadows of a nearby tower. He has short, sandy blonde hair, the color of the sand at high noon in the desert, with eyes amber and reminiscent of burning coals. "Well, Gaara," he starts "If I didn't, you would become a monster and do much, much worse. You know this" _And if I didn't, there would be many, many more assassin attempts on you, and I can't lose you. Not again._

In Kohonagakure Village

Naruto, now a fourteen year old genin, is no longer the loudmouth troublemaker as he was previous to his rebirth. Now a quiet and perfect shinobi with only one weakness: his friends. Ever since he voyaged through the land with Kyuubi, he made new friends as well as a brother, Masaki Haku. Because Naruto and Kyuubi were so noticeable, they changed their look, as well as their names. Naruto still has his sun blonde hair with bleach white streaks running though it, along with hardened violet eyes. He is now Masaki Naruto. Kyuubi has black hair with a red tint, with hazel eyes with his original amber and red colors. The only thing the same is his alabaster skin. He now goes by the name Masaki Akito. His outoto, Haku is very feminine, and feels uncomfortable in men clothes, and prefers women's attire. He has long black hair down to the small of his back. They found him in the water village and saved him from starving to death. A quiet, kind, and strong child with a _kekkei genki_, and a unique personality. But he also considers his friends _as_ family.

The only friends he made in Kohonagakure village were the outcasts: Hyuuga Hinata, to timid and weak; Akimichi Chouji, too slow and fat; Nara Shikamaru, too lazy; and Inuzuka Kiba, too loud and annoying who reminded the villagers of the "deceased" Uzumaki Naruto. Only Naruto saw that even though different, they all had their own special talents. Hinata and Chouji have hearts; Shikamaru is a genius, and Kiba--though obnoxious-- con open up anyone's hearts. The only outcast Naruto isn't friendly with is Aburame Shino: he was there at the last beating.

At the moment, though, Naruto is hiding from his hateful team. It consists of Haruno Sakura, an unfit kunoichi with neon green eyes and puke-pink hair. She is always screaming at Naruto and fawning over their other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. He is a prodigy with a perfect life, his features dark as the coldest night, with a demeanor to match. Even though these two are troublesome, the third member is, by far, the worst. His name is Hatake Kakashi. He favors Sasuke, his star pupil, and ignores the other two. The only time he doesn't is to make Naruto's life a living hell. He does this because Masaki Naruto feels similar to Uzumaki Naruto. The helpless child that he helped to kill all those years ago. Because of his guilt, he passes his guilt to anger, and anger to hate, so he tries to hurt the young blonde every chance he gets. Even with this danger, though, Naruto heals from the chakra boost form Kyuubi all those years ago.

"Oi. . . Naruto. . . Chibi-kun!"

"Ani-ki!" I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"You weren't listening." Says the amber-eyed yokai with a Cheshire grin

The blonde sulks and pouts. "So what is it, aniki?"

"Your team is waiting for you. You'll be getting applications for the Chuunin exams today. And you know what the Chuunin exams mean. . . "

With a genuine smile, he asks "Is Kakashi there yet?

"No, but you better hurry"

"Hai!" And they were gone with only leaves settling as the only evidence that they were ever there.

"Oi. Masaki. You're late." Utters Sasuke with a smirk, trying to rile the mysterious boy.

In response, Naruto just blinks and turns out to look at the water

"Naruto! Don't ignore Sasuke-kun!" Shrieks the banshee Sakura, who has a vein throbbing in her forehead.

Naruto ignores her as well, and starts to meditate, and senses anger from both of his teammates

_Naruto-baka_ thinks Sakura _always thinking that he is better than us all the time. I bet my Sasuke-kun can beat him any time!_

After 5 minutes, there is a poof and a friendly "Yo!"

"Your late, Sensei!" shrieks the banshee

"The thing is. . . I needed to go to the super market for breakfast, and an old lady lost her cat in a tree, so naturally I stopped to help, but she thought that I was trying to attack it and threw bricks at me. While I was dodging the bricks, food spilt on me so I went home to change and then I came here!"

Naruto scoffs and turns to look at his grey haired sensei. "Why" he drawls out "can't you just tell us the truth and spare us the imaginative lies?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to your elders?"

"Oi. Sensei. Are we going to have a mission today or listen to the two of you bicker?" questions the ever direct Sasuke-_kun_.

"Nope" says Kakashi with a masked grin

"Training then?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?"

"This!" And with a flourish, he takes out three application forms.

"What's this for?" asks the dimwitted Sakura.

"Applications for the Chunin exams" declares Naruto in a bored manner

"Really, sensei…?" asks Sakura in awe reserved for a dobe

"Yeah. It says so on the top." Says their masked-hair sensei with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever. I've got to find Shu-kun, Gaa-kun, and Akito-aniki." Says the blonde with a raise of the hand in farewell as he walks away.

"Sensei . . . starts Sakura. "We have to kill him. Soon."

"Easier said than done" _what with Akito being so dangerous, and now with a demon and former demon vessel for protection, it'll be impossible._

"Oi! Akito-kuuunnn!" shouts a heady masculine voice "We're here!"

The pale brunette turns to look at his fellow yokai. A feral and fanged grin graces his face that would send shudders through most beings. "It's about time you got here," says the addressee. "I got your message about a week ago. Naru-kun's ecstatic that you guys are coming.

"Shu-kun." Whispers a calm voice before a mysterious weight lands on Shukaku's back. Grains of sand collect from the bronze brunette's skin, creating an eye to look over its creator's shoulder. Spotting a mop of light hair, and some black hair further away, he smirks. "Ohayo Haku, Naru-kun" before flipping the former over his shoulder to land on his feet.

"Shu-kun! Where is Gaara? Is he here yet? You're staying at our house, right? Right?"

"Naruto. You're being loud."

"Gomen, Haku-nii"

"No- a- but- Naruto! You're being loud!" Shouts a male voice.

"Yeah, Kiba. It happens. Anyways, dog-breath, you know my aniki. And this is Shukaku. Gaara should be here any minute."

"Is 'Gaara' by any chance the scary goth red head standing behind you?" queries Kiba with a large gulp so as to not pass out.

"Gaa-kun!"

"Do you realize that I need to breathe? And to hear?" asks Gaara while glaring at the blonde lump attached to his side.

_Oh Kami! Gaara's letting someone touch him! And he's talking more than five words! Wait a second. I know that blonde hair._ "Naruto-kun? You might …um …want to let go of Gaara now. He is more stable, but not THAT stable. And PLEASE don't shout." Says a clown man.

"Gomen, clown-san"

"Ohayo Naruto" speaks up a blonde from behind 'clown-san'. "Oh, and by the way, you were so begging for that one."

"Shut up! It's ritual face paint"

"Now, now" buts in Naruto "There's no need to argue, right?"

"Shut it, you monster!" Shouts a masked man named Baki. He is the sand siblings' sensei.

"A massive demonic aura surges from Kyuubi and Shukaku while killer intents rise from Haku, Kiba, Gaara, and the newly arrived Hyuuga Hinata.


	3. Author's Note

Ok. Since I haven't gotten any reviews (and I have writers block) I won't be able to update. I'm sorry, but you guys give my awesome ideas. 

Saki


End file.
